The Truth About Venus
by DraculauraRaven
Summary: This is the story of Venus McFlytrap's life before she transferred to Monster High. Featuring characters old and new! A tale of friendship, betrayal, school, and new starts.


**The Truth About Venus**

A Monster High Fanfiction

Monsters often asked Venus McFlytrap why she had half of her hair shaved off, and why she wore such punky clothes…and she always gave them the same answer: "I shaved my hair off to get rid of aphids and decided it looked cool, so I kept half of it shaved, and I don't judge the way you dress – so don't judge me!" A lot of monsters thought she had a bit of an attitude problem, which was kind of true… But the real truth was, Venus was lying. "Why?" you ask – well, let me tell you…

Before she transferred to Monster High, Venus attended a school named Frights Academy, and it was there that she met the monster who would change her life forever. His name was Christopurr Mewsden, and he was the most popular werecat in school – all the ghouls had a crush on him, but not Venus. She walked straight past him on her way to her first lesson, as she was in a hurry no to be late! Just as she sat down in the seat nearest the window, the teacher shouted "You – Miss McFlytrap! Stand up right now!" Venus was terrified – what had she done wrong?

_Stay calm._ Venus thought, as she made her way to the teacher's desk. "Miss McFlytrap! You can't sit down yet! You have to sit in your assigned seat!" screeched the teacher, who was called Ms. Scales. Venus was relieved – she thought she was going to get a dead-tention! Just then, the rest of the class walked in, so Ms. Scales started telling them where to sit. Soon enough, she said "Venus McFlytrap, you will sit at the back, next to Mr. Mewsden over there" _Well, I suppose that's not too bad a place to sit… _thought Venus. But little did she know, when she sat down, everything would start to change…

"Hey there" said Christopurr, as Venus sat down in the empty seat, "Hi" she replied, not looking at him. She got her book out of her bag just as Ms. Scales started the Mad Science lesson, but a few minutes in, she realized her neighbour hadn't got his book out. _What does he think he's doing? _Venus thought, _surely the teacher would have noticed by now? _But no, Ms. Scales did not notice, and she didn't seem to pay him any attention at all! Christopurr Mewsden was definitely getting the special treatment. For the rest of the lesson, Venus pretended she hadn't noticed, when really, inside, she was incredibly annoyed – how could he go along doing no work and everyone still likes him?! She decided there and then that she was never going to even try and make friends with Christopurr.

A whole term went by, and Venus had still not spoken a word to Christopurr Mewsden. Whenever she walked near him, she heard him and his friends laugh – she was getting fed up, but didn't want to say anything in case it made him mad! Then, one sunny Monday morning, in Mad Science class, Ms. Scales announced that the students had to complete a project in pairs – and Venus, of course, ended up with the one monster she did not want to work with…Christopurr. Truth be told, Venus was very excited about the project, as it was about her favourite topic – The Environment – but she had no idea how she was going to get this arrogant, conceited, annoying werecat to cooperate!

After a week, Venus and Christopurr had still not spoken to each other about the project. Venus (ever the environmentalist) had planned it all out, but if the project hadn't been done by both of them, they would fail! Venus finally decided to confront her non-cooperating partner and get him to help. It was lunchtime, and Venus slowly went up to Christopurr – who was surrounded by a group of vampire girls – and said in a small voice "we need to start work on our Mad Science project if we want to get it done in time." The vampires laughed as Christopurr replied "sure I'll help, but you can't expect me to leave all these poor girls on their own?" Venus was getting annoyed now, so she snapped "they'll be fine I'm sure! Now just come with me so we can work on this project!" Christopurr took a step back. "Alright then! Don't get your vines in a twist!" (The vampires seemed to find this hilarious). He then followed Venus over to the field, where she had organised everything under a shady tree. Venus sat down, thinking _I really hope he doesn't mess this up for me!_

To Venus' surprise, Christopurr actually knew a lot about the environment! They started work on a huge poster together – Venus wrote down facts and information, while Christopurr did drawings and diagrams. He was actually pretty good at drawing, but Venus didn't say anything. The only time she spoke to him was when she was telling him what to do – "you should put that picture there, next to the bit about cutting down trees." To this, Christopurr replied "ok, ok! I didn't know a tiny plant like you could be so bossy!" Venus tried not to show how furious she was when he said that. By the time lunch break was over, the two of them had nearly finished the poster, and they had begun talking a bit more. They had arranged to meet up at the same time the next day, to continue work. Venus still wasn't sure if Christopurr was nice or not, so she decided not to spend too much time with him.

Next lunch break, Venus sat under the tree, waiting for Christopurr to arrive. When he finally got there, she said "you're late. You should have been here over 5 minutes ago." Christopurr smiled as he said "I have to spend some time with my friends don't I?" Venus ignored him and continued making notes. "Come on, stop being moody! We have weeks to finish this project so why are you rushing?" he asked, and Venus simply replied "we are going to need all the time we can get if we want to finish it properly." Though in truth, she was thinking _because I want to spend as little time with you as possible! _Christopurr just laughed and started drawing some more diagrams. Soon enough, break had ended and Venus had barely said a word to Christopurr. Though before he left, he said "Tomorrow, same time, same place, and I promise I won't be late!" Venus began to think that maybe Christopurr Mewsden wasn't as bad as he seemed…

A day later, when Venus got to the tree, Christopurr was already there. "See, I told you I wouldn't be late!" he said, and for the first time, Venus smiled. "Well, we've just about finished the poster, so now we have to work on a leaflet or something." She said. Christopurr nodded and said "I bought my laptop today, just in case we needed it." "Great!" Venus replied. She was kind of shocked – she had no idea he was so organized! She hadn't even considered using a computer! As they started designing the leaflet, Christopurr told jokes, trying to make Venus laugh – it didn't work, because she had never been a fan of jokes, but she did find it funny how a guy who seemed so rude on the outside could actually be so friendly! By the time the bell rang, Venus and Christopurr were chatting like old friends. "Well, that's the bell, see you tomorrow Christopurr!" said Venus as she started walking to her next lesson, "call me Chris!" he replied. "Ok then, Chris!" laughed Venus as she walked across the field to join her classmates.

As Venus sat down for dead languages class, one of the vampires from the other week – called Mackenzie Morgue – sauntered up to her and said "so, I heard you've been hanging around with Christopurr. A fair warning, monsters like him never go for little weeds like you." This made Venus furious, but she managed to say "thanks, but, he's not my type." Mackenzie just laughed and strutted off. Venus tried to forget about it but she couldn't help but wonder _why does she think I'm interested in Chris? We're not even friends! _But the more she thought about it, the more she realized, they were friends! They talked and laughed together – but surely no one thought she liked him? She decided to tell Chris about the vampire girl next time they met up. If he turned up, that is.

"Seriously, she said that to you?" Asked Christopurr, while they were sitting under the tree the next day. "Yes she did!" replied Venus, who was still getting over the fact that she was FRIENDS with the one boy she thought she hated! In actual fact, Chris was her only friend at Frights Academy! "So, when this leaflet is finished, what do we do next? Are we finished?" Chris wondered aloud. In reply, Venus rolled her eyes and said "No! We have to do a report on the environment and how we can save it! It's the most important part of the whole project and it may take weeks to finish!" "Oh. Ok then!" At least Chris didn't seem at all stressed out! Soon, they had finished making the leaflet – and they still had 15 minutes until the end of break! "Well, we've finished that! Um, you can go and hang out with your friends if you want, and we can start the report tomorrow?" said Venus as she started putting her stuff back in her bag. "No. I'd rather just hand out here with you for a while." replied Christopurr. Venus was totally shocked – he wanted to hang out with her rather than his real friends?!

"Are you sure?" asked Venus – who still was kind of shocked that Chris was still here. "'Course I am! We're friends right?" he replied. "Um…yeah!" now Venus was even more shocked – the most popular monster in school was calling himself her friend?! They sat under the tree talking about really pointless things until the bell rang, and Venus and Christopurr both went off to their next lessons. "See you tomorrow Plant Girl!" shouted Chris, to which Venus replied "call me that again and you'll be writing the report on your own, Cat Boy!" Chris laughed and waved as he walked inside to join his other friends.

Unfortunately for Venus, her first lesson on Friday was clawculus, and Mackenzie Morgue was in her group. "I thought I told you to stay away from Christopurr!" Mackenzie sneered. "I don't recall you saying that to me." Venus replied, calmly. "Fine then, I'll say it now. Christopurr is not interested in monsters like you – so BACK OFF!" Venus decided that she didn't want to get on the wrong side of this vampire even more, so she didn't say anything, and decided that when they had finished the project, she would act like she had never been friends with Chris. However, at lunch, she talked and laughed with Chris while they started writing the report. And, once again, they arranged to meet up the next lunchtime. He called her 'Plant Girl' all the time now, but she didn't mind, as she always called him 'Cat Boy'. Instead of doing what Mackenzie said, she was becoming closer friends with Christopurr – but would their friendship last?

Over the weekend, Venus kept thinking about what Mackenzie had said, and about how she could just walk away from the only friend she had at Frights Academy. On Monday, in Mad Science, the students were allowed to work on their projects, so Venus and Christopurr continued writing their report. "If you want, I can type this up on my laptop at home when we've finished" offered Chris, to which Venus nodded and said "yes that would be good…" It was halfway through the lesson, and Venus had barely said a word to Christopurr "are you ok?" he asked, "you're not being your usual self today." Venus replied, "I'm fine…" "Come on Plant Girl, stop being so quiet! What's up?" "Mackenzie told me we can't be friends." Venus sighed, while she continued to write. "You expect me to believe that you listened to that ghoul?" he asked, and Venus replied "Yes Chris, I don't want her getting the whole school against me!" She half expected Chris to be annoyed with her, but instead he laughed! Now Venus was confused – what was so funny?

"What? Why are you laughing?" asked Venus, before Christopurr said "Venus McFlytrap, any friend of mine knows that Mackenzie Morgue just wants everyone to notice her – so she is not someone you should listen to!" Now Venus was laughing – how could she possibly think that Chris would take this seriously?! She decided that she would be better than Mackenzie, and just be herself. For the next half of the lesson, she was laughing and chatting with Chris, like nothing had ever happened. They talked about everything – from their favourite teachers to their most embarrassing moments – and when the lesson was over, Venus was secretly a tiny bit upset. But they were meeting up at lunch again, so she had no reason to be upset really. Christopurr Mewsden had turned out to be her greatest friend, but what she didn't know was, even the greatest of friendships can be broken…

Over the week, Venus and Christopurr continued to meet up at lunch, and sometimes at break too! Mackenzie often glared at Venus when she saw her around school, but whenever Chris was there she didn't say anything. Chris often said to Venus "don't worry about her, Plant Girl, she's just looking for attention." And Venus always replied "I know, Cat Boy! You've told me before!" whilst laughing. Despite all the laughing and joking, Venus and Christopurr got a lot of work done on their report, and they only had a quarter more of it to do! Venus had started to ignore the tiny voice in the back of her head, which told her: _When you've finished this project he'll leave you and go off with his other friends again! _But she couldn't help thinking that maybe it was right…

With only one week left to finish the project, Venus and Christopurr were nearly finished. They had Monday's lesson to work on it again, and every lunch break for the rest of the week – and Venus was sure that theirs was going to be the best in the class! By Wednesday, they had finished writing it, so Chris took it home so he could type it up on his computer. On Thursday, Chris forgot to bring it in, so they had nothing to do except talk about random things. At one point, Chris climbed up the tree, showing off – a teacher came and told him off, but not severely. Venus said "what if you fell out of that tree?!" and Christopurr replied "I have 9 lives don't I? And besides I'd land on my feet!" Venus laughed, she still couldn't quite believe that Chris was her friend!

On Friday, Venus met up with Christopurr again at lunch, and he showed her the neat copy of the report. He had made it into a proper booklet, with beautiful vine borders on each page. "Wow…it looks amazing!" exclaimed Venus, and Chris replied "it took me ages, but I'm glad you like it!" "Like it? I love it!" Said Venus, "We are definitely going to have the best project in class!" Christopurr laughed, and said "do you want to keep it over the weekend? I'm sure you're more organized than me!" Venus nodded as she put it in her bag. Over the weekend, Venus made sure that all of the project was together. She was completely certain that theirs was the best! And she couldn't have done it without the help of Chris – she was so glad he was her friend!

Soon enough, it was Monday, and Both Venus and Christopurr got to school early – Venus was extremely excited for Mad Science! When the bell rang, Venus and Chris walked to class together so they could talk about the project. Monsters all down the corridor stared at them, all thinking the same thing: _Why is that cute, blonde, popular werecat hanging around with that nerdy little plant monster? _While everyone else just left it alone, Mackenzie Morgue got angry – she wanted Christopurr Mewsden to hang around with her, and not that little weed! Meanwhile, Chris was in the Mad Science classroom with Venus, handing in their project. Ms. Scales seemed pleased with their work, but she didn't say anything except "thank you". Venus watched as the rest of the class handed in their projects – in her opinion, none of them looked as good as theirs!

Ms. Scales said that their projects would be marked in a week – but Venus couldn't possibly wait that long, could she? At break, she couldn't find Chris, so she went to the library on her own. _I wonder where he is_, thought Venus, as she flicked through a book about Monster Schools. When it came to lunch break, Venus couldn't go to the tree because it had started to rain, so she went to the library again. By the end of break, she was almost asleep she was so bored! She figured Chris didn't know where she was, which was why she hadn't seen him. Though she couldn't shake the feeling that he was avoiding her deliberately… _What am I thinking? Chris is my friend – he said so himself! _Venus assured herself, but was she right?

Over the week, it rained a lot more, so Venus had to spend several more lunch breaks bored to life in the library. She met up with Christopurr a couple of times, but not for very long. He kept saying "Sorry Plant Girl, I've got to go…um, somewhere…" before rushing off. _I wonder what's bothering him_, thought Venus, as she walked into her next lesson on her own. Another monster Venus hadn't seen much over the week was Mackenzie Morgue, but that didn't bother Venus at all! By Friday, Venus was fed up with rain. Usually she liked the rain, as it was good for plants, but now it seemed like the rain was ruining all her plans.

Over the weekend, Venus texted Christopurr, but he didn't reply at first. Eventually though, he sent a message back, which said:

Hi Plant Girl, sorry didn't reply earlier, was busy.

Venus quickly replied:

Don't worry Cat Boy, I don't mind :)

They continued to text each other for a while, until Venus had to go and have lunch, but she made Chris promise to meet up with her in the library the next day. She was so glad that her suspicions were wrong, and that Chris was still her friend!

It was Monday – the day they would find out how well they had done in their projects! Venus was tired as she hadn't been able to sleep, and it was raining again, but she was still totally excited! When she got to school, the rain had died down a bit, but she still needed her umbrella. She walked into Mad Science and sat down in her seat next to Christopurr… but he wasn't there! _He can't not be in – we're getting our marks back! _Thought Venus, _I'll have to tell him how well we did. _Ms. Scales began to read out the results… 3rd best was the werewolf girls who sat in front of her, 2nd was a sea monster girl and a zombie boy, and in first place was… "Venus McFlytrap and Christopurr Mewsden!" Venus nearly fell off her chair! As she walked up to the front of the classroom, Ms. Scales said "outstanding presentation and you worked well together!" Venus couldn't wait to tell Chris!

When school was over, Venus went straight to Christopurr's house, as it was near the school. It was pouring with rain again, but she had her umbrella – and besides, she was too happy to care about rain! She could just imagine the look on Chris' face when she told him they'd won! Little did she know, Christopurr wasn't going to be the surprised one. Just as she turned the corner into his street, she saw him. But he was walking the other way, sharing an umbrella with none other than…

Mackenzie Morgue.

For a moment, Venus just stood there, trying to understand what had just happened – her best friend was fanging out with the very ghoul he had told her to ignore! Eventually, she snapped out of it, and ran home, not bothering to use her umbrella. When she got home, she went straight to her room, and without thinking, began to cry. She couldn't quite come to terms with what had happened… _why was he with her?! _She asked herself, _the one monster he said he hated?! _She hadn't even had the chance to tell him they'd won! Not that he'd really care…

The next day, Venus didn't go to school – it was her first day off school all year! She had told her parents what had happened, and thankfully they completely understood. On Wednesday, however, she went back to school. Christopurr was there too, but she tried to avoid him. At lunch, she went to the library, and Christopurr went up to her and said "hey Plant Girl, why weren't you here yesterday? Did you know we won in Mad Science?" "Yes I know we won. And why does it matter to you?" Replied Venus "Oh come on, what's up?" "You know perfectly well 'what's up' Christopurr! I saw you after school on Monday!" Venus exclaimed, close to tears again. "What? You saw…that was nothing!" said Christopurr, to which Venus replied "well it didn't look like nothing, it looked like you and Mackenzie fanging out!" Christopurr looked awkwardly down at the ground, and mumbled "I can explain…" "You don't have to explain anything, Christopurr Mewsden! I know what I saw!" Venus cried, before running out of the library.

The rest of the day was pretty miserable for Venus, and though she wouldn't admit it, she was lonely. It was the same for the next two days at school, she sat on her own and didn't speak to anyone. She still couldn't quite get over the fact that she had lost her best (and only) friend. Over the weekend, Venus tried to pretend nothing had happened, but she couldn't. That was then she decided it was time for a change….

She went to the maul and used her savings to buy a brand new outfit. It was a black top with pink graffiti-style details, along with matching leggings and a black miniskirt. When she got home, she found an old denim jacket, which she customized. She tried on her new outfit – it did look good, but something was missing… That afternoon, she asked her parents if she could have her hair cut, and they let her, so she went to the salon and had half of her hair shaved. It looked strange – a lot different from her old bunches – but nice at the same time.

The next day, Venus walked into school with her new hair and clothes (and a clawesome pair of boots she found in a cupboard). Everyone was staring at her, but she tried not to notice. As she walked down the corridor, she started to feel a tiny bit self-conscious, but she had to try not to laugh as she walked past Mackenzie – she was standing still, her eyes wide, as if she'd been petrified! When the bell rang, she went into Mad Science class and sat down in her usual seat.

When Christopurr came into the classroom and saw Venus, he took a step back. "Plant Girl what happened to you?" he said as he sat down, but Venus didn't reply. "Venus, I'm sorry, ok?" she still didn't reply. To Venus' surprise, he didn't say anything else to her for the rest of the lesson. At break and lunch, Venus heard people laughing at her, and saying things like "look who's trying to fit in now!" – She tried to ignore them but it was incredibly difficult. For the next few days, she continued to take the mean comments and remarks, but when she was at home she got really upset. Her parents saw that there was something wrong and had an idea…

Venus couldn't believe what she had just heard – her parents had asked her if she wanted to move schools! Of course, she had thought about it a couple of times herself, but she never thought her parents would suggest it! The best school they had found was quite far away from where they lived, so she would have to stay in a dorm there. It had a similar set up to Frights Academy, where all kinds of monster could go there – plus it had a swimming pool, gym, and sports field. She decided she wanted to go there, even if it was away from home. "Hey Mum, what was that school called again?" asked Venus, and her mum replied

"Monster High"

3 Weeks Later

It was Venus' first day at Monster High, and she was nervous but also very excited! The first thing she had to do was find her dorm room – she hoped she was sharing with someone nice! She walked up some stairs and then she found it – when she opened the door, she was greeted by a gargoyle with pink hair, and a robot girl with blue hair. "Bonjour! I am Rochelle, and this is Robecca! Welcome to Monster High!" said the gargoyle, with a French accent. "Hi! I'm Venus – this is my dorm room right?!" "Deary Me, I should hope so, we were told we would be sharing with someone else!" replied the robot girl, Robecca. Venus had a feeling she was going to like it here at Monster High!

It has been a long time since Venus McFlytrap arrived at Monster High, and she has fitted in perfectly! She is now best Ghoulfriends with Rochelle and Robecca, and this summer she is starting a compost pile with her sea-monster friend Lagoona! Though she will never tell anyone about her life at her previous school, she will always remember it.

THE END 


End file.
